Basket of Eggs
by flossy2095
Summary: Magnus and Alec decide to take the next step in the relationship; children. Special thanks to Nightingale101 for helping with story! :)
1. Chapter 1

Basket of Eggs

**Chapter 1: A Strange Dream**

Alec Lightwood was lying on the black leather couch with Chairman Meow asleep on his stomach when Magnus Bane opened the door to enter his loft. "Alec? Are you awake?" The warlock asked quietly.

The beautiful Shadowhunter was asleep on his couch. Magnus smiled faintly and bent over Alec to press a kiss again his lips. The sleeping boy stirred, his eyes fluttered open and locked his dreamy gaze on the very tired warlock and smiled. "Did you just get home?" Alec asked sleepily.

"Yes I did" Magnus said. "I'm sorry if I woke you, my darling, but you have eternity to sleep on my couch. You know, you can use the bed" Chairman Meow, if sensing Alec wanted to get up, woke up, stretched and jumped off Alec's stomach to the floor then walked to the kitchen.

The memory of the day Alec become immortal was so familiar, even though it was only a week ago, it felt like yesterday. Magnus had been working late on a project that he wouldn't tell Alec about, going through every one of his spell books.

The next morning, Alec had gotten up to find the warlock, sitting at a table covered in old and new velvet bound spell books stacked, not neatly, and Magnus with a giant cup of coffee. "Magnus? Are you ok?" He had asked but Magnus did not answer, he just kept flipping through the pages of a spell book covered in red velvet with thin, spidery writing printed in the book.

About twenty minutes later, while Alec was watching TV in a green overstuffed chair, he had heard Magnus gasp in surprise. Alec looked up to see Magnus closing the red velvet bound spell book quickly and grabbing another bound in black leather and flipping the pages of the book quickly but gently. "Alec! My darling! Get over here please" He had heard him say and went over to Magnus, who was leaning over the book.

"Yes, Magnus" Alec had said. "What is it?" Alec had sat in the seat next to the warlock, on the table Alec had noticed that Magnus had scrawled notes on some paper; the only word Alec could read was 'immortal'. "Magnus?" Alec had asked nervously. "What are you doing?"

The warlock had sighed and looked up from the leather bound spell book, setting his gaze on his boyfriend's beautiful face and luminous blue eyes. "I think" Magnus had said. "I have found a way to make you immortal, like me, without the use of dark magic or vampirism.

Alec had stared wide eyed with his mouth hanging open, a bit of black hair had fallen in front of his face and was too surprised to move it back in place. "Immortal? Like, like you?" Alec had been so surprised, he could barely stutter out the words.

Magnus had just waited patiently while the Shadowhunter took in all the information. "Yes Alec, immortal, just like me" Magnus has said smiling. "We could be together forever"

The young Shadowhunter had known that he loved Magnus very much and wanted to spend eternity together, it was all very exciting and without vampirism or the use of dark magic, made Alec want to become immortal straight away. "Would you be able to do it?" Alec had wondered. "Make me immortal like you?"

His boyfriend's gaze was pleading and hopeful. Magnus ran a hand through his dark hair and nodded. "Yes Alec, I can do it" Magnus had said as Alec stood up and pulled the warlock in his arms and had wrapped him in a tight embrace.

"Then yes" Alec had said rather quickly. "I want to become immortal and be with you for eternity" He had kissed Magnus with such passion and joy he almost passed out.

Later that day, Magnus had performed the ritual to make Alec immortal, it had taken over an hour but they completed it. Creating the first immortal Shadowhunter.

"Alec? Are you listening to me?" Magnus asked with a little worry in his voice.

"Sorry" Alec said sweetly. "I was just remembering the day I became immortal" Alec noticed he was still lying on the couch with Magnus hovering over him.

"Come on" Magnus said, grabbing Alec's hands and pulling him off the couch. "I'm tired and I want to go to bed" Magnus started up the hallway with Alec in tow.

That night Magnus had the strangest dream.

He was in his loft; it looked the same as it did before he went to sleep. Dark wooden floorboards with a black and white checked mat near the entryway, pale yellow walls, the black leather couch, where he'd found Alec asleep when he got home, two overstuffed chairs, one green and one blue, the polished dark brown round table with a few white wooden chairs around it, the TV was on, it was on the play menu for an anime _Ouran High School Host Club_. The TV was muted, what Magnus hadn't noticed was a blue and green blanket on the couch, DVDs on the coffee table and a bowl of popcorn. The warlock frowned; he found this scene a little strange, so he headed up the hallway where the bedrooms were.

As Magnus figured out, there was no one else in the loft. He went to his room first and that was normal. He moved to the room close to his, there was a sign on the door it, it said: '_Lexi's Room! Keep out!_' Magnus ignored the sign and opened the door and entered the room.

This room had turquoise walls and lavender carpet, in the middle of the room was a dark chestnut four poster bed with white lace curtains all tied back showing a scarlet red bedspread with four pillows, two black and two scarlet, on either side of the king-sized bed were two green bedside tables with a lamp on each, next to the window on the left side of the room was a silver dressing table with black swirls and a mirror, in the corner of the room was a white bookshelf with CDs, DVDs and books, on the right side of the room was a walk-in wardrobe, next to that was a TV, Magnus also noticed a blue and purple laptop on the bed and a photo frame on the right bedside table of: himself, Alec and two girls standing in front of the Eiffel Tower. The girl on the left had green eyes and waist-length black hair with dark purple streaks, the girl on the right had blue eyes and black hair with red streaks which ended just below her ears, there were also more photos on the walls.

Magnus left the room and headed down the hallway to another door, it also had a sign on the door, it said: '_Lana's Room! Keep out!_' below the sign was a warning: '_Enter without permission if you wish to be turned into small mouse and fed to the cat_' Magnus entered the room.

This room had red walls and cream carpet, in the middle of the room was a king-sized light brown polished bed with a purple bedspread with gold spirals and lots of stuffed teddy bears, next to the window on the right side of the room was a white dressing table and a mirror, in the corner of the room was a light brown polished bookshelf with CDs, DVDs and books, on the left side of the room was a walk-in wardrobe, next to that was a TV, Magnus noticed a red laptop on the bed and two black and white bedside tables with a lamp on each were on either side of the bed. Around the room were photos on the walls. It took Magnus a second to realise that Lana's room was the opposite of Lexi's room.


	2. Chapter 2

Basket of Eggs

**Chapter 2: Eggs in the House**

Magnus didn't know what to make of the dream he had last night. He knew it involved the future, and not that far ahead, but he didn't know if he should tell Alec about the unexpected glimpse into their future and tell him that they would have children soon. It was all too much.

"Magnus" Alec called from the hallway, breaking the warlock from his thoughts. "I am meeting Jace and Clary for lunch at Taki's. Would you like to come?"

Magnus stood up from the couch. "Sure" Magnus said. "Will Isabelle and the vampire be joining us?" He grabbed his coat and put it on.

"I'm not sure" Alec replied. He came out of the hallway wearing all black, sweater, pants and coat. "Magnus, you do not have to go if you don't want to"

The warlock walked over to Alec and kissed him firmly on the mouth. "It's ok, I'll go" Magnus said after pulling away. "But afterwards we need to talk about something" Magnus didn't want to tell Alec but that beautiful boy could tell something was wrong and Magnus didn't want to lie.

It was cold when they stepped outside and Magnus realised they had forgotten their scarves. The warlock scanned the area but no one was in sight, blue sparks shot from his fingers as two scarves, one a brilliant shade of blue that matched Alec's eyes and the other was bright yellow, magically appeared in his hands. "My darling" Magnus called. "You must not forget your scarf" He handed the blue scarf to Alec and wrapped the yellow one around his neck. Alec did the same.

"Magnus!" Alec cried. "You conjured those, didn't you?"

"I wasn't going to let your neck get cold and it's not like I stole them"

"What if someone saw?!"

"I checked first, my darling. Now come along, we must not keep Clary and Jace waiting"

Jace and Clary were already outside Taki's when the two boys arrived. Clary was wearing dark blue jeans and her green coat, which brought out the brightness of her hair and made her eyes greener. Jace was wearing black pants, a white shirt and his favourite brown jacket thrown over it, his hair was glowing in the little bit of sunlight coming from the sky. "Great. We're all here" Clary said. "Shall we go in?" and they entered the restaurant.

Taki's was empty, except for a pair of werewolves tearing into some meat. They grabbed a booth, Clary and Magnus sat near the window and Alec and Jace were on the outer of the booth. Magnus picked up a menu and flipped through it. "You should have the coconut pancakes" Clary said, looking up from her menu while Alec and Jace were engaged in conversation. "They're delicious"

After a few minutes, Kaelie the waitress, with blonde hair and entirely blue eyes, dressed in a pink and white apron, came to take their orders. Jace and Alec had their usual; Clary had coconut pancakes and an apricot-plum smoothie with wildflower honey and Magnus also got coconut pancakes and a coffee. Kaelie walked away.

"So, how have you been, Clary?" Magnus asked while examining his glittery nails.

She looked at him, tearing her gaze from outside. "Fine. Thank you Magnus" Clary replied. "And yourself?"

"Fantabulous" Magnus said with delight.

Soon enough, Kaelie came back with their food.

"So, I take it that Isabelle and the vampire aren't joining us?" Alec asked Jace and Clary.

"It's Simon and no" Clary answered. "Izzy said she didn't want to come"

"How is Izzy?" Alec asked worriedly.

"She is fine" Jace answered him. "She misses you, Alec"

"I miss her too" Alec sighed. "She knows she can come over anytime, right?"

"Right" Jace said smiling. "She just a lot on her mind, that's all"

After that, they all left Taki's. "We should do this again" Magnus said. "How about you come over for dinner tomorrow? Bring Isabelle too"

"That would be great" Clary answered. "Thank you Magnus" She elbowed Jace in the arm. "Say thank you Jace"

"Thank you Jace" Jace said still smiling.

Clary just shook her head, running her fingers through her hair and mumbling something about Jace.

They all said their goodbyes and parted. On the way back to the loft, Magnus thought about how he was going to tell Alec about their future children. Magnus could possibly tell him that they will be girls and that they already have names. The warlock found out their names when snooping through their daughters rooms. The green eyed one's name is Alexandra Madeleine Lightwood-Bane but she liked to be called Lexi. The blue eyed one's name is Lana Cori Lightwood-Bane.

Alec and Magnus got back to the loft quickly. Once in the door, they removed their scarves and coats. Magnus went to sit on the couch. "I remembered you wanted to talk about something" Alec said, walking over to the couch to sit next to Magnus.

"Yes, there was something" Magnus sighed. He took s deep breath. "But please don't freak out when you what I have to say"

The Shadowhunter looked a little worried and grabbed both of the warlock's hands and looked deep into his eyes. "I promise I won't freak out but I can't swear on the Angel just in case I break my promise.

"Ok then" Magnus said. He took another breath then told Alec his dream about Lexi and Lana. The best part that Alec didn't interrupt but just waited quietly still holding his boyfriend's hands."I wanted to tell you this morning but I didn't know what to say" Magnus finished and waited for Alec to process the information.

Alec took a breath. "Is it even possible to have kids?" He asked in a curious tone.

"I think so" Magnus said. He did not expect this response but Alec amazed him in so many ways and this was one of them. "I am pretty sure there is a spell somewhere in one of my books"

"Ok then" Alec said.

A thought appeared in Magnus' mind. "Alec?" Magnus asked slowly. "Do you want to . . . uh . . . have . . . children?"

Alec closed his eyes, took a deep breath and was silent for a long time. Magnus studied his face, searching for an answer, finally the Nephilim whispered "Yes"

Magnus gasped in surprise and smiled. "When do you want them?" He asked.

The Nephilim opened his eyes and couldn't stop himself from smiling along with his boyfriend. "Excuse me for being so forward" Alec said charmingly. "As soon as possible" and he kissed the warlock on the mouth, wrapping him in a satisfying embrace.

"Tomorrow then" Magnus said. "I seem to be caught up in other business" and continued kissing Alec. "Shall we move to the bedroom?" Magnus suggested. Alec stood up quickly, grabbed Magnus' hands and dragged him to the bedroom.

The next morning, Magnus and Alec got everything ready for the spell. Magnus found the spell in a book bound in purple velvet.

"Is everything?" Alec asked looking at the round table covered in herbs, a cauldron for mixing everything in, the spell book and whole heap of other stuff.

"Yep, seems so" Magnus replied, quickly scanning the book to make sure everything was there. "Alec, my darling, would you please get me a sharp knife from the kitchen?"

Alec went to the kitchen while Magnus continued reading, to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything.

"I got the knife" Alec said and sat it on the table. "Do we have everything?"

The warlock looked up from the book to the table. "Yes, we do" He said. "Are you ready?"

The Shadowhunter nodded and Magnus started chanting and adding the ingredients into the cauldron.

"Alec" Magnus called. "Give me your hand" then continued chanting as raised other boys' hand and cut it with the knife, making blood fall into the pot then Magnus did the same with his own hand.

As soon as Magnus put his blood into the mixture it turned green then blue then black then gold. Magnus chanted the last few words and the cauldron dissolved and in its place were two eggs, they were both divided into four parts for the different colours, both had three horizontal stripes and one vertical stripe going down the middle. One of the eggs had for the horizontal stripes, black at the top, gold for middle and green for the bottom, the vertical stripe was dark purple. Magnus guessed that one was Alexandra Madeleine Lightwood-Bane.

The other egg had for the horizontal stripes, black at the top, gold for the middle and blue for the bottom, the vertical stripe was red. This egg belonged to Lana Cori Lightwood-Bane.

"I would like to introduce you Alec" Magnus announced proudly. "To our daughters, Lexi and Lana"


	3. Chapter 3: The Dream Comes True

Basket of Eggs

**A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry I forgot to do an author's note for the first 2 chapters but it doesn't matter. Also, sorry that this chapter took so long, I haven't really been inspired to write but hopefully chapter 4 will be quicker. So, I hope you are all enjoying this amazing Malec fic and I'm working a lemon into chapter 4. Please don't forget to Read and Review!**

**Chapter 3: The Dream Comes True**

"Magnus!" Alec called from the bedroom. "Come quick! You gotta see this!"

The warlock was lazily watching TV when he heard his boyfriend call and raced to the bedroom.

The electric blue vanity table was in the corner of the room, the king sized bed with a dozen pillows and a silver bedspread was in the middle of the room and sitting at the end of it was a boy with black hair that covered his face as he stared at the floor intently. Magnus went to sit on the bed next to the boy and also looked at the floor. On the floor was a pile of blankets that looked like a nest for two eggs, which held Magnus and Alec's daughters Lexi and Lana, and snuggled close to the eggs was the small grey tabby kitten known as Chairman Meow. "This is what you wanted me to see?" Magnus asked.

Alec looked at Magnus, his blue eyes beautiful as always, and smiled faintly. "Yes Magnus" He said as he kissed Magnus lightly on the cheek. "This means the Chairman is ok with our decision"

Magnus sighed. He leaned forward to kiss Alec on the mouth and wrapped his arms around the Shadowhunter, pulling him closer. Alec layed on the bed with Magnus on top of him and kissed him firmly on the mouth. Then suddenly Alec's shirt had vanished.

"Magnus" Alec moaned playfully. "That's cheating"

"It's not cheating" Magnus said as he trailed kisses down Alec's stomach. "It's just faster than the normal way" Then returned to the Shadowhunter's lips and moaned softly. While he quickly snapped his fingers and Alec's pants were now gone leaving Alec exposed beneath him.

"Sorry Magnus" Alec said playfully. "But if you want to continue, you're going to have to take your clothes off" As he trailed a finger down Magnus' covered chest.

Magnus gave his boyfriend a seductive grin then with another quick snap of his fingers, his clothes disappeared. He heard Alec moan beneath him as those exquisite blue eyes slowly studied every inch of the sexy warlock.

Alec reached up and locked his hands around the warlock's neck and pulled him close so every inch of them touched, their lips as they kissed with a fiery passion and a desperate longing, his hands on Magnus' bare chest. Alec ran his fingers through his lovers' hair, as the warlock stared into his Shadowhunters deep blue eyes. Magnus was in such a hypnotic trance that he didn't realise that Alec had taken over until they rolled over and Alec was smirking down at his warlock lover. "Are you tired yet, my darling?" Alec purred as he trailed kisses up Magnus' stomach to his ear. "Because now, it's my turn"

Then suddenly, the boys heard the Chairman meow loudly and they both sat up and saw the eggs moving. "Alec, I think they're about to hatch" Magnus said, as they quickly got dressed.

"Magnus" Alec called. "I can't find my pants" The warlock snapped his fingers and Alec's pants dropped next to the Shadowhunter. "Thank you" Alec said as he finished getting dressed and went to sit at the end of the bed with his lover.

They watched the eggs intently as they began to shake and crack. "Magnus" Alec said. "Aren't we going to need some stuff for Lexi and Lana?"

"Don't worry, my darling" Magnus replied. "I got that stuff already" and kissed Alec on the cheek then turned back to the eggs.

The boys decided to move closer to the eggs, just as both eggs cracked more and the shells started to chip. Then the doorbell rang. They looked at each other but it was Alec who spoke. "We invited them for dinner" Alec remembered the lunch with Clary and Jace.

"They can't be here" Magnus said. "Our daughters are being born; we weren't going to tell them yet"

"I will just tell them something" Alec sighed. "It's ok" The Shadowhunter left the room.

When Alec came back, he was a little sad because Izzy was going to come and Magnus knew how much he missed her. "It will be ok" The warlock said. "I'm sure they will understand"

Just then, a foot came out of Lexi's egg. An arm broke through Lana's shell, wiggling five small fingers, then Lana's leg and foot broke the shell and also Lexi's arm and hand. Then both shells broke apart, revealing two baby girls with wisps of dark hair, matching their fathers, Magnus and Alec. The baby on the left, closest to Alec, had the exact same eye colour as Magnus and mixed with those magnificent green eyes were golden specks, this baby was Alexandra Madeleine Lightwood-Bane. The baby next to her, closest to Magnus, had Alec's gorgeous blue eyes but the same golden specks her sister had, this was Lana Cori Lightwood-Bane. The two lovers also noticed that neither of the girls had bellybuttons. "Well, they are part warlock" Magnus explained. "So, they must take after their dear Papa and have no bellybutton"

Alec could only stare at his warlock lover. "'Papa'?" The young Shadowhunter inquired. "Who is 'Papa'?"

The warlock was shocked. "I am 'Papa', my darling" Magnus said. "You will be Daddy because they don't have a mother. And I will not be called mummy"

Just then, Lexi and Lana started crying. "We should wrap them up" Alec said, picking up Lexi and gesturing Magnus to pick up Lana. "We will sort out everything else after. Now who am I holding?"

Magnus picked up Lana. "You're holding Alexandra, my darling" The warlock smiled. "I have Lana"

The new fathers took their daughters to the room closest to theirs, which in the future will be Lexi's room, where Magnus had set up the nursery and for the style of the over eight hundred year old and very sexy warlock, it was perfect.

The walls were sky blue painted with clouds, the carpet was peach, the window on the left side of the room had a canary yellow curtain pulled back, letting the sunlight stream through, next to the window on the right side was a violet changing table, complete with diapers, extra pacifiers and some toys, on the left side of the window was a white, polished wardrobe full of baby clothes, hats and shoes, on the other side of the room were two cribs, one was silver with a light blue blanket and above the crib, written in purple was the name _Lana_. The other crib was also silver with a scarlet red blanket and the name _Alexandra_ written in turquoise was above the crib.

"Magnus" Alec caught his breath as he looked around the nursery. "This is amazing! It's perfect for our beautiful daughters" He and Magnus put the twins in their cribs and they instantly fell asleep.

The lovers hovered over the cribs, watching how peaceful Lexi and Lana looked as they slept. "I think it's safe to go take a nap" Magnus whispered. "I'm so tired. Are you coming?"

"Most definitely" Alec yawned as he and Magnus left the nursery and headed to their room.

Alec fell asleep as soon as he snuggled up to Magnus, with their fingers laced and his head on the warlock's bare chest, listening to his heartbeat.

The warlock woke up to find himself alone in the bed and frowned. Magnus got up and padded to the nursery, where he guessed his missing lover would be.

When Magnus got to the nursery, he didn't find Alec there. So, the warlock decided to check the lounge room but Alec wasn't there either.

"Alec? Are you here?" Magnus called, making sure not to yell too loud.

"What's wrong, Magnus?" Alec asked from the hallway.

Magnus turned around to find Alec drying his wet hair with a towel. "I woke up and you weren't there" Magnus explained, as he walked up to his lover and kissed him on the mouth.

"What was that for?" Alec asked when he got his breath back.

"For making me worry" Magnus sighed. "And if you do it again, so help me Alexander" And Magnus kissed his lover fiercely, pulling him close.

Then the babies started to cry. The lovers stopped kissing but were still close together. "I think they're hungry" Magnus said and they pulled away and went to check on the twins.

When they got to the nursery, Magnus grabbed Lexi and Alec got Lana, then fed them, burped them, bathed them, clothed them and put them back to bed.

Magnus and Alec were standing over the cribs, waiting for their daughters to fall asleep. "I don't want to keep this a secret anymore" Alec confessed. "I want to tell Izzy, Mum and Jace about this" The young Shadowhunter left the nursery and headed to the bedroom. Magnus followed.

"Why don't we invite them over for dinner, for real this time, and tell them" Magnus suggested. "Besides, our daughters need that ritual done, to stop the influence of demons"

"The ritual performed by a Silent Brother and an Iron Sister?" Alec asked.

The warlock nodded then went to sit at the end of the bed, patting the space beside him, gesturing Alec to sit. Alec sat. "We should invite them over tonight" Alec suggested.

"Yes we should" Magnus agreed.

Later that night, Maryse, Isabelle, Jace and Clary all came to the loft for dinner. "Mum!" Alec called when Maryse Lightwood entered the door, her black hair tied in a ponytail, her blue eyes set on her sons' face, wearing her grey business suit, went to give her son a hug. "I didn't think you would come"

"Alexander, of course I came" Maryse said, releasing her son from the hug.

Alec smiled. "You remember Magnus, right Mum?" He asked when Magnus entered the room.

"Yes of course" Maryse said. "It's good to see you again, Magnus"

"Alec!" Isabelle called as she entered the room and ran over to her brother and pulled him into a loving embrace. "I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too, Izzy" Alec said as he was released from his sister's clinging grip. "Why don't you all sit down, Magnus and I have some news"

Everyone sat in the cluster of couches and chairs. Maryse and Isabelle sat on the soft two-seater burgundy couch with silver cushions, Jace and Clary sat on the dark purple two-seater with gold cushions, while Magnus and Alec stayed standing.

"Go ahead, Alec and Magnus" Jace said. "Don't keep us in suspense"

The young Shadowhunter took a deep breath and turned to Magnus, who gave him a reassuring smile. He sighed. "Now, this maybe a shock to you but we're hoping that you will be ok with our decision" Alec said and launched into the story of Lexi and Lana. "And so, yeah. We have daughters, Alexandra and Lana, who are both part Nephilim and part warlock"

Everyone in the room was silent with complete shock on their faces. Luckily, it was Isabelle who spoke first. "Can we see them?" The look in her dark eyes was hopeful.

"Of course!" Alec said happily and a little relieved. "Follow us" and grabbed Magnus' hand and led the way to the nursery.

While Isabelle and the others were meeting the twins, Alec sat in an armchair, worrying because his mother hadn't said anything about Lexi and Lana since he told everyone. Alec watched his mother as she stood by the door and just studied everything in the room. "Oh, they're so adorable" He heard Isabelle say. Which he was glad to hear, Isabelle had always been so understanding of his decisions and he knew in some way, she would approve. Jace approved because he knew that Alec was happy and that's all he wanted but kept glancing at Maryse.

"They're like you and Alec but are girls" Jace said to Magnus.

The warlock smiled. "Yes Jace. They were made out of our blood, so I guess them looking like us was bound to happen" Magnus looked at Alec and smiled but Alec couldn't return the smile which made Magnus come over to him.

"I know I should be happy but I can't be, knowing that she doesn't approve" Alec said to Magnus while looking at Maryse.

Magnus sat on the arm of the chair and put his arm around Alec. "She's probably just shocked. Soon enough she'll get over it and be happy for you"

Alec smiled weakly. "Thanks Magnus but I doubt she will approve" Alec could tell that Magnus didn't like to see him upset and concerned that his mother would reject his children, but as he watched the others fuss over Lexi and Lana, it gave him hope that his mother would soon get over the shock.

"They are just so cute!" Clary said as she turned around to face him and Magnus. "You must be so proud. I would very much like to draw them" then turned back to Lexi and Lana.

"May I hold one?" Izzy asked as she walked over to the chair where Alec and Magnus were sitting.

The parents of Lexi and Lana exchanged a look and both nodded as Alec got up from the chair, walked over to the crib of Lana, picked her up and gave her to Izzy who could not stop smiling as she held the baby girl in her arms. Then did the same with Lexi and let Clary hold her, he wasn't entirely sure he could trust Jace with a baby.

Alec watched as Izzy held Lana, walked up to their mother and said, "Look at her, isn't she beautiful?" Alec's smiled had completely vanished. "Do you want to hold her?" Everyone fell silent as they waited for Maryse's reaction.

Maryse looked at Lana and her expression softened. She nodded as Izzy handed her the baby and as she took it in her arms, a smile that lit up her whole face slowly emerged on her lips.

Everyone sighed in relief, especially Alec as he sat in the armchair next to Magnus.

**A/N: I also just want to thank Nightingale101 for help on this story! And hopefully you enjoyed it and Chapter 4 will completed soon.**


End file.
